Welcome to Keswickia!
Keswick was feeling sad for some reason. he was feeling homesick. ever since he left Keswickia, he was upset about his home universe. at T.U.F.F., he was sadly working on an invention. in the breakroom, he did nothing but sadly look at a picture of his home universe. the other agents were worried sick about Keswick and wondered why he was sad. they decided to ask him in the breakroom. Kitty: over to Keswick Keswick, are you alright? you've been sad all day. Dudley: we're wondering why you've been sad all day. is there something wrong? Keswick: well, remember when i m-muh-mentioned the universe, Keswickia? my family and i left there to come to earth. after we left, we found out that it was descinigrating. Dudley: oh, so that's how you know that leaving a universe destroys it! Keswick: at picture yeah. my home is g-g-gone forever. *sniff* tears Kitty: Keswick awww! don't cry, Keswick. Dudley: yeah, cheer up, Kes. everyone moves every now and then. Keswick: *sniff* that was my home! i was b-buh-buh-born there! people who move from different places can j-j-just travel to see it again, but i can't! this is another universe we're t-t-t-talking about! not some city or state. the rest of my family is there, and they got vaporized along with the r-r-rest of the universe. Kitty: awww! is there a way we can make you feel better? what do you do to make yourself happy when you feel sad. Keswick: well, usually i just invent, and i'll feel b-buh-better, but this time, it doesn't work. Dudley: what was it like there? Keswick: well, before we left, we had a great life in Keswickia. it all started when i was j-j-j-just a little baby. i was learning to walk. my parents thought i was the most valuable thing to them. *flashback* Keswick's mom: he's so precious! Keswick's dad: yeah! i can't wait til he learns to talk! Keswick(as a baby): *sneezes* Keswick's mom: awww! Keswick's dad: now that's cute! Keswick(as a baby): up a sippy cup and drinks and falls asleep Keswick's mom: tears of joy Keswick's dad: her *5 years later* Keswick: mom, dad, i can't sleep. Keswick's mom: what's wrong? Keswick's dad: did you have a bad dream? Keswick: yeah, dad. it was t-tuh-tuh-terrible! Keswick's mom: do you want to tell us? Keswick: look away and deep voice it's j-j-just too painful to talk about! Keswick's dad: oooh! nice one, son! Keswick's mom: here. climb in bed with us. Keswicks: asleep *8 years later* Keswick: mom, i'm nervous about middle school! Keswick's mom: there, there, son. it's okay. you never know when you might make new friends. Keswick: okay. *end of flashback* Keswick: i went to middleschool and g-g-got my education. after that, i grew up and got a job inventing things. i invented a p-puh-puh-portal to other dimensions and everyone wanted to go through it, so i decided to go along too and landed in this universe meeting the T.U.F.F. and g-g-g-getting a job here, but i noticed that my universe was falling apart as i was leaving, so there's a theory that if you leave a universe, it self destructs! down in sadness Kitty: there, there, Keswick. how about we make you feel a bit more at home here on earth. Dudley: we can have a party or we can pretend to be Keswicks! Kitty and Keswick: what? Kitty: we'll just make you feel like you're home. *in the breakroom 1 hour later* Keswick: in the breakroom Kitty and Keswick's parents: surprise! Keswick: what's going on? Kitty: we've noticed how you've been feeling homesick lately, so we invited your parents to help cheer you up. Keswick: thanks. Keswick's dad: son, we want you to have this. it to Keswick Keswick: what is it? Keswick's mom: something from our home universe to remember it by. it's a gem-diamond-space rock thing from our universe. Keswick's dad: this is what's left of our universe. Dudley: cool! Keswick: thanks. Keswick's dad: anything for my son! Keswick's mom: we love you! Keswick: i love you too! All Keswicks: hugs Kitty: awww! Dudley: awesome! Keswick's mom: why don't we go home and spend some family time for the day. Keswick: sure. Kitty and Dudley: bye, Keswick. Keswick: bye.